The World Full of Mysteries, Detective Conan
by Luminous Espeon
Summary: This is a story about my OCs being sent to the world of Detective Conan for some reason by an earthquake. How will they ever get home?
1. Prologue

**The World Full of Mysteries, Detective Conan**

**by Luminous Espeon**

**This is my first fanfic, so it might not be good.**

**This story is about my OC, Alice Mizutani and Nate Mizutani, suddenly wake up in the world of Detective Conan when they fell into the cracks of a recent earthquake from their world. How will they get back home?**

* * *

**Prologue**

It all started as a regular spring day for the Mizutani siblings. Alice and Nate were just walking home from school. Nate Mizutani is the older one of the siblings. He has clean, short, black hair. Nate is smart, likes mysteries, anime, and plays soccer. He is a nice, courageous, a little mischievious, and a very curious person. Nate is a sophomore in high school. Alice is the younger one of the Mizutani siblings. She wears her black hair in a short ponytail and wears glasses. Alice loves to cook, loves anime and mysteries like her older brother, and plays tennis. She is timid, friendly, naive, and is also curious like her brother. Alice is a freshman in high school, one year lower than her brother. Both of them have blue eyes. Their favorite anime is Detective Conan, and their favorite mystery character is Kogoro Akechi, but their favorite author is Arthur Conan Doyle. They live in a small apartment because they only have their single mom, Suki Mizutani, to support them. Since they were little, their mom has taught them how to cook, how to do chores, and even how to speak Japanese. Currently, they are talking about what to make for dinner.

"Big brother, what should I cook for you and mom, today?" said Alice. "Shouldn't that mom's job to do that?" said Nate. Insistently Alice said "But I think we should give her a break today and besides, you know I love cooking!" "If you say so, then I want some ramen." "Okay, I think we have enough ingredients in the house, so we can just head straight to our apartment." As their were walking down the street, they saw their mother waving at them from the apartment window. Smiling at their mother, they continued walking down to their apartment complex. Suddenly, Alice had an intuition that something bad was gonna happen. Then, Nate and Alice felt the earth shake. "Could there be an earthquake?" Nate thought. "I think we should hurry up and get home, Alice." "Okay, Nate." Alice said. As they were rushing back home, the earthquake started. They looked up at their window and their mom was looking worried, so she went downstairs wanting to help. Nate was trying his best not topple over, but all Alice could do is stand there frozen completely scared physically and mentally. "Come on, Alice, we have to get home!" Alice woke up from her frightened trance and continued to run with her big brother, gripping tightly on his hand. However, the earthquake made a chasm and Alice fell in, but she was still gripping her brother's hand. "Hold on, Alice!" Alice wanted to reply to him, but was too scared to do anything but scream. Nate tried to pull Alice up, but instead, fell into the chasm of the earthquake with Alice. Their mom was too late. "Noooooooooo!"

As Nate and Alice were falling, they suddenly crashed. While Nate instantly fell unconscious, Alice was still awake. She thought, 'How could the earthquake end up here? Wait, this place looks familiar.' Alice gasped and she instantly recognized the area. "It's-" But before she could finish her sentence, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Ran Mouri was walking home from school with the sakura petals falling from the cherry blossoms. 'It's been so long since I've seen or heard of Shinichi. I wonder if I should call him.' Ran thought. As she was deciding what to do, she was nearing her home, the Mouri Detective Agency. It was also home of her dad, Kogoro Mouri, the famous "Sleeping Detective" and Conan, the little boy that was like a little brother to her and reminded her so much of Shinichi. Sometimes she even feels like he is Shinichi, but she was proven wrong so many times. Ran decided to finally call Shinichi, but noticed something near the detective agency in the alley. She saw two bodies, not moving. Ran checked if they have a pulse and they did. Ran made a sigh of relief.

Nate and Alice thought at the same time, 'Are we alive?'. They wanted to open their eyes so much. In their mind, they were so glad that they're alive and they also wanted to see if the other sibling was alive too. Struggling, they moved their bodies and opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was a character so familiar to Detective Conan. Accidentally, they said "Mouri Ran?" Then, they noticed Ran giving a surprised look, "How do know my name?"

* * *

**What do you think of my first chapter? Also, how would school work in Japan if Alice is a freshman in the US and Nate is a sophomore in the US?**

**Read & Review Please!**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The World Full of Mysteries, Detective Conan**

by Luminous Espeon

**Chelseaj500: I've already read your story and it's one of my favorites. What do you think made me inspired to make this fanfic?**

**Silentlane491: I've also have read that. I hope nothing bad happens to Ran.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! It's making me write more!**

**Note: I kinda edited the Prologue a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How do you my name?" Ran said. Alice nervously kept saying "Umm...Umm...Umm...". Nate finally said, "Umm... We're fans of your dad, Mouri Kogoro!" Alice and Nate were kinda worried about how Ran would react. "Oh, okay!" Ran said.

Then she remembered, "Anyways, are you okay?" Nate responded, "Yeah, we're okay, but we're kinda lost and don't have a place to stay."

"How about you stay with my family for the night?" Ran offered. "I'm not sure, we don't want to be a bother in your home." Nate said disagreeing.

"It's okay! I insist. I'll tell my oto-san and Conan-kun we'll be having some visitors today!"

Alice was having fangirl thoughts about staying in the same house as Conan/Shinichi and possibly cooking with Ran while expressing a face of excitement to compliment them.

"I guess we can stay for tonight." Nate said when seeing the excited face of Alice.

"Perfect!" Ran cheerfully said.

* * *

Sitting at the table at the house, Ran also remembered, "Oh yeah, what are your names?"

Nate and Alice were afraid of asking that question. Alice was shaking. Nate said to Ran first, "Excuse us for a minute."

After a few minutes of Nate calming Alice down, Ran finally said something. "Excuse me, are you guys okay?"

Alice spoke up this time, "Um...yes. Sorry, for taking so long. My name is Mizutani Alice."

Nate cut in, "And I'm her niisan, Mizutani Nate!"

"Strange names." Ran accidentally said outloud.

"Oh, it's because our oka-san is Japanese. She was living in America when we were born and at the time, she wanted to give us American names." Nate explained.

"Wow, that's interesting."

Then, Conan and Kogoro just happened to walk in. Conan was just coming home from playing with the Detective Boys and Haibara. Mouri was just coming home mahjong with friends.

Conan said, "I'm back!" Kogoro just wanted to say, "Oi, Ran! What's for dinner!"

"Just wait a minute, we have some visitors!" Ran shouted. "Alice, Nate, this is my oto-san and this is Conan-kun."

"Wow. We meet the famous Sleeping Kogoro in person." Alice and Nate sarcastically said. Alice also said, "Awwww! Conan-kun looks so cute!"

"Conan-kun, oto-san, These two people are Alice and Nate. Please make them feel at home." Ran broke something to send the message.

"Yes..." Conan and Kogoro hesitantly said.

"I'm cooking curry rice tonight, anyone want to help?" Ran asked. The room was silent until Alice said, "Umm... I want to help!"

"Thank you, Alice-chan!"

* * *

"Wow, Alice-chan. You really must love cooking." Ran said seeing Alice cook and smile.

"It's because my mom taught me to. Ever since I was little, she taught me and my brother to cook. I have loved cooking ever since her first lesson. Have I forgot to mention she's supported us our whole lives?" Alice said.

"What happened to her?" Ran wanted to asked.

Alice's smile turned into a frown as she explained, "Just a few weeks ago, we were walking home from school. An earthquake just suddenly started and the earthquake seperated us and our mom. Nate and I thought we couldn't come back for a while, so we tried to go away somewhere." Alice learned from Nate to sometimes stretch the truth a bit. As she explained, tears started to burst from her eyes. "Neither Nate or I have heard from her since!" Alice finally cracked and cried.

"It's okay, I sorta know how you feel." Even though Alice knew about it, she didn't care right now. "Really?"

"Yes, my oka-san left the house years ago. Even though she's still mad at oto-san I just hope she come back someday."

Alice just felt like she needed that talk.

"Come on, Alice-chan. Let's finish cooking this curry rice." Ran said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay..." It cheered her up somewhat.

* * *

While Conan, Kogoro, and Nate were waiting for dinner, Kogoro was discussing something with Nate while Conan was hiding somewhere overhearing the conversation.

"So, what are you and your little sister doing here?" Kogoro said.

"We're just visiting here for the night. We'll be leaving whenever tomorrow." Nate said.

"Oh, really? I think you're just trying to date my daughter!"

Conan thought, 'Eh? There's no way that Ran would be dating someone unless Sonoko put her up to it.' Conan also blushed at the thought.

"No, no, no! I have no interest in dating your daughter!" Nate said. However, he thought, 'Although, I would definitely date her, if it wasn't for the fact that Conan would strike a soccer ball in my face.'

Nate and Kogoro were arguing until Ran and Alice said the magic words.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

**What do you think of Chapter 1? I stopped there because I did not want to type anymore.**

**Should I keep calling Ran's dad Kogoro or start calling him Mouri?**

**Also my question still needs to be asked. What grade would Nate and Alice be in if Nate is a sophomore and Alice is a freshman?**


	3. Chapter 2

**The World Full of Mysteries, Detective Conan**

**by Luminous Espeon**

**Mystery Fan: Thanks for the information! I'll try to use it later for my story.**

**Chelseaj500: Conan will get suspicious. I just won't tell you when.**

**Like everyone else, I don't own Detective Conan**

**For me, this was a chapter with lazy effort, so it might not be good as the other two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dinner was finally served. Kogoro just wanted to devour his meal. Nate, Conan, and everyone else just enjoyed the food. After dinner, everyone was bored. Kogoro was watching his favorite Yoko Okino on TV. Conan was reading one of his Sherlock Holmes books again. Ran was helping Nate and Alice get some clothes for them to sleep at night. Luckily, they could fit into their clothes. "I guess these clothes are acceptable." Nate said.

"Good" Ran said. "Alice-chan, you'll be sleeping with me tonight. Do you think using a sleeping bag will work for you?"

"I guess so, Ran" Alice said.

"Then, Nate...I'm sorry, do you think you could sleep on the couch tonight?"

"It's okay, Ran" Nate said.

Few hours later, everyone to sleep. "Good night, everyone!" Ran enthusiatically said.

Everyone else groaned, "Night..."

In the middle of the night, Alice quietly sneaked away from her bed and into the living to talk to Nate.

"Nate. Nate. Nate." Alice whispered to Nate while shaking him.

"What it is, Alice?"

"What are we gonna do about tomorrow, Nate?"

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll ask them to help us find a home tomorrow."

"But we don't have any money."

"Relax, Alice. We'll figure it out soon."

"If you're so sure about it, I'll trust you Nate."

"Okay, Alice. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Nate."

"Night, Alice."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was hungry this morning. Ran and Alice were making breakfast. When it is was ready, no one was talking. They just enjoying their food. After breakfast, Nate asked, "Excuse me Ran, do you know of any apartments that are available in this neighborhood?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Ran said.

"We decided to live somewhere around here. Do you know of any places?"

"How about staying with Subaru-san?" Conan blurted out.

"Subaru-san?" Alice asked. She remembered Subaru Okiya. She and Nate wondered and debated if that person was Akai Shuichi or Bourbon. Currently, he lives in the Kudo mansion ever since the boarding house he lived in burned down.

"He's a student attending Tokyo University to get his degree in engineering. Subaru-san used to live in a boarding house but someone burned it down. Now he lives in the Kudo Mansion and hakase allows him to stay there." Conan explained.

"Hakase? Where does he live, next to the Kudo mansion?" Nate said.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Umm...Lucky guess?" Nate thought, 'Uh oh, he might be on to us.'

"We should probably ask hakase if they could live there." Ran said.

"Okay" Conan said.

"Oto-san, we're going to hakase's. Don't ruin the house while we're gone."

"Yes..." Kogoro said while drinking his beer and watching Yoko again. "YOKO!"

* * *

"Excuse me hakase, I was wondering, can you allow two more people to stay in the mansion for a while?" Ran said.

"Why?" Agasa said.

"They don't have a place to stay and they don't have enough money to stay somewhere else."

"I guess..." Haibara tapped Agasa "we have to discuss it for a second." Haibara also called Conan to them.

"Are you crazy, Kudo-kun? You're letting complete strangers live with a possible Black Organization member. He might even murder them!" Haibara ranted at Conan.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Like I said, a Holmes fan can't be a bad person."

"You are naive."

"They don't have enough money to stay anywhere else. Please let them stay there for a while."

There was a moment of silence as they were thinking about it. "Fine."

"We've decided to let those two stay there." Agasa said.

"Thank you very much, Agasa-hakase!" Nate and Alice said.

* * *

Ran, Conan, Nate, and Alice are walking to the Kudo mansion. They used the spare key to enter. The first thing they saw was Subaru drinking a glass of Bourbon reading Arthur Conan Doyle's "The Sign of Four".

"Hello, Mouri-san, Conan-kun. What brings you here today?" Okiya started the conversation with.

"Hello Subaru-san, do you mind if you have some people living with you? They don't have a place to live right now." Ran said

"Not at all, it will remind of my old boarding house."

"Thank you. Nate-kun, Alice-chan, this is Okiya Subaru."

"Hi." Nate and Alice said.

"Subaru-san, these people are Mizutani Alice and Nate. They have American names like Conan-kun and have been seperated from their oka-san. Please make them feel at home."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Okiya said.

"Same to you too, Subaru-san. I can cook for you if you want to." Alice said.

"That's kind of you to offer. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I hope we can get along." Nate said.

After their conversation, Nate and Alice chose their rooms. Then Ran offered something.

"How about we go shopping for new clothes for you two?"

"I don't know. We don't want to waste your money." Alice said.

"It's okay. Besides you don't have any clothes or things with you."

Ran then made a call to Sonoko. "Hi, Sonoko. How would you like to go shopping with us?"

* * *

**This is it for Chapter 2. Sorry if I got any honorifics wrong.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
